Difficulties
by Michelle Michaelis
Summary: Emily Usami, a famous young adult author, has entered into Ouran Academy in class 1-A. While trying to find some peace and quiet for her manuscript, she accidentally stumbles upon the Ouran Host Club. A pretty bad summary, but there will be some romance involved in this. Based on the anime!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first Fanfic's. Actually, the first one I decided to share to the world. I'm sorry if the first few chapters are a little boring, but please, bear with me as this story goes through. My inspiration is the one and only, Sakura414. Check out her stories too! Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! Reviews are what keep me motivated! ^^ I wouldn't consider this to be a crossover so here are the links of the characters that you don't know. They are not my own! They're Shungiku-Sama's.**

**Usagi-San/ Akihiko Usami- ** . /_dS7AK-KqSPc/TMyYjZLmCDI/AAAAAAAAAgc/zKLI05YtcL4/s1600/The_Great_Lord_Usami_by_

**Aikawa-San**- . /_cb20120102224034/junjouromantica/images/0/09/Eri_

**Isaka-San- ** . /_

**Misaki- ** .

_Difficulties_

I ran into the hospital, not knowing where I was going. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I found them. Usagi-San picked me up, like I was a little child.

"It's disgraceful to run around in such a place." He scolded at me.

I squirmed in his arms, wanting to find my brother and sister. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Brother and Sister! Brother and Sister!" I shouted like a child.

Usagi-San stroked my hair.

"Hush, be quiet." He ordered.

Tears ran through my cheeks. I hiccupped.

"B-but," I started.

Usagi-San asked where my brother and sister were. The lady at the front desk told him the room number and looked up. The woman smiled at me. Usagi-San thanked the person and headed to the room. There, I saw my brother and his spouse in hospital beds, the monitors beeping. Usagi-San put me down. I ran to the two beds, taking their hands with both of my arms and weeping. My brothers hand weakly patted my head and stroked my hair. I sniffled.

"W-what happened?" I asked my brother.

My brother smiled.

"We wanted to come back and see you so badly, I couldn't wait to give you the presents we bought you for your birthday. We rushed home in the rain and the car slid then crashed. Happy birthday, Emi-Chan," He said.

Could my brother be dumb? My parents died for the same reason, just not in my birthday. What if they both died? My brother continued.

"Usagi, take care of my sister, I want you to adopt her. Otherwise, she will be taken away." He ordered.

My eyes widened.

"What are you saying? Are you two going to die?" I asked shocked, more tears running down my cheeks.

My brother smiled and stroked my hair once more. Usagi-San nodded in agreement of the order that my brother gave to him. I shook my head and turned to my brother's spouse. The woman gave me a smile and squeezed my hand.

"You're old enough to understand about death, right? You can be brave about this, never forget that your brother and I love you, always." She said.

More tears ran down my face as I sniffled loudly. Both my brother and his spouse squeezed my hand tightly. The monitor suddenly started to slow down. I looked at both of them.

"No! NO! You can't just die and leave me by myself! You're the only ones I have!" I shouted, squeezing their hands.

My brother looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.

I looked at both my brother and sister. The monitors went blank, the sound of when a person dies.

"NO!" I shouted.

The both squeezing hands went limp. My hands shook as I let go of their hands. I looked up at Usagi-San. This could not be happening! Usagi-San sighed and picked me up. He forced me to wrap my legs around his stomach. I started to scream in protest.

"No! Brother and sister! Brother and sister!" I shouted, reaching for them with my arms.

Usagi-San picked up the presents they had got me and walked out of the room. As I looked back, I saw doctors rushing in the room. I buried my face in his chest as I sniffled and stained his shirt with tears. While we walked through the hospital, I felt people staring at me. It started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Aw, poor thing," I heard someone say.

We walked up to the front desk to check out. I saw the woman's eyes. They filled with sympathy and sorrow. More tears ran down my cheeks. The lady in the front desk put a bowl of lollypops in front of me. I picked out a grape one, one of my brothers and my favorites.

"T-thank you," I managed to say, hiding my face from the woman.

The woman smiled.

"You're welcome, child. How old are you, dear?" She asked me.

My face turned into a small scowl. I hated it when people called me a child. The scowl soon disappeared. I looked up at the woman, opening my mouth to try and speak. Not a single sound came out. Usagi-San rubbed my arm in reassurance.

"She's fourteen, as of today." He replied smoothly. The man noticed I was having difficulty with the candy wrapper. Usagi-San took the lollypop and opened it for me. He shoved it in my mouth. I sucked on the candy with no emotion. Usagi-San stroked my hair.

The woman's eyes widened, showing she was surprised. Everybody showed that same expression when Usagi-San told them my age. "Really now, In all honesty, I thought she was four years younger. She looks very young for her age." She admitted in an amused tone. Great, they're talking as if I'm not even there. Usagi-San chuckled a little.

"That's how most people respond when I tell them her age." He said, turning his focus back to me and realized that I was becoming irritable with their conversation. Usagi-San noticed me trying to suppress a yawn.

"You need your rest after that entire crying, little one." He said soothingly.

I frowned once more. It seems to be that I'm beginning to be treated like a child.

The woman smiled once more.

"Have a nice day, and be careful with the rain." She said as Usagi-San walked out.

The rain, the rain was the reason that made my whole family die. Usagi-San carried me like a child to the parking lot. He opened the car door and buckled me in. I would have protested and done so myself, but I was pretty tired. Usagi-San started the car and drove home carefully. When we got home, we were greeted by Misaki and an unexpected surprise by Aikawa-San and Isaka-San. I didn't want to see them; I didn't want to see anybody. They both smiled at me when they saw me with a lollypop in my mouth. Aikawa-San spoke up.

"Aw, you look so cute. How was it with the hospital?" She asked.

Tears welled in my eyes, my lip quivered, and I clung on Usagi-San's shirt. The best birthday gift ever, is having someone so close to you die and leave you alone without anyone else in my family. My mom and dad died when I was nine years old. And now, five years later, the rest of my family died. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears, Usagi-San started to bounce me a little, stroking my hair. He began to try and soothe me.

"Hush, little one. It's okay, it's okay." He said in a whisper, sitting down and bouncing me on his lap.

Tears fell on my face, my crying had calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. I wonder what did my brother and sister got me that was so important. I reached for the bags slowly. Usagi-San noticed and picked them up for me. I started to open the presents. Most of them were just art and drawing supplies.

There was one more bag. It seemed to be wrapped carefully. Once I uncovered the wrapping paper, I saw that it was a scrapbook. It looked pink and girly, just my type of style. The cover had words that said, 'Happy 14th birthday!' on it. I opened the cover and saw the words, 'First year of Emi-Chan's life'.

I turned to the next page. There were a lot of pictures of me as a newborn, my parents and brother smiling and laughing at me. There was another picture of me, a couple of months old, holding my brothers nose while he carried me. My brother was 15 at the time. Tears welled in my eyes as I turned more pages. When I got to the age of ten, there were pictures of me. It looked like I was really sad and depressed. Throughout the photos that I saw, there were no more pictures of me smiling and laughing. Those sad expressions on my face are the same ones that they are today.

My hands covered my eyes as I started to cry. I rocked myself back and forth. I kept on blaming myself. If it wasn't for me, they would have still been alive. I struggled to stand up. This just couldn't be the end! I fell to the floor screaming,

"It's my entire fault! I was the one who killed you, your wife, mom and dad!"

Usagi-San came rushing to me, picking me up as I started to wail. He tried to soothe me. I shook my head in denial. I kicked my feet and wailed. All Isaka-San and Aikawa-San could do, was watch as I threw my crying fit. Aikawa-San looked at me, worried.

"Maybe she needs some grief counseling." She suggested.

My eyes widened. Grief counseling sounded as if I needed help with my problems. Usagi-San rocked and soothed me.

"No, no. She just needs some rest and time to get adjusted to this accidental situation." He said, trying to assure her and soothe me at the same time.

The world seemed like it was spinning when my eyes began to droop. Another tear rolled from my eye, just before I fell asleep in Usagi-San's arms. The tall man laid me down on the couch, where I rested. Usagi-San went back to editing and dealing with his upcoming novel with the two other adults. I started to dream something happy, something that I've wanted to dream for my whole life. The dream was sunny, happy, and bright.

There, I saw my parents, my brother, and his wife standing around laughing and smiling. They waved their hands, motioning me to come forward to them. I started to walk toward them, slowly. My mother and father reached their hands out for me. Just as I was about to grab their hands, everything suddenly went dark, I heard all of them cry for help. Then there was a loud cashing sound. Then dead silence, except for the pouring rain and thunder. My eyes opened immediately, tears quickly appeared in my eyes. There was a loud crash of thunder. I whimpered. The three adults looked up at me, concern filled their eyes. How dare they look at me as if I'm a helpless child!

Once I heard the doorbell ring, I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Misaki walked toward the door and opened it. All I heard was a high-pitched squeal and footsteps running towards my direction with the person squealing, "Emi-Chan!~" When I turned around, I found myself being hugged tightly by Aoi, my cross-dressing childhood friend.

"A-Aoi, get o-off m-me!" I exclaimed, trying to pull his arms off of me.

Aoi only hugged me tighter, making it impossible to escape. "Aw, you're just so cute! That outfit you have on, it's so adorable!" He squealed in a girly voice. I wouldn't blame him, it was pretty cute, but so not me. The outfit was a cute pink dress that went down to my knees. No wonder people had mistaken me as a young child. I always dressed as a little kid. Girls my age would probably wear mini-skirts or something like that. A blush formed across my face.

"Not as nice as yours, even though you're a Cross-dresser." I admitted, finally pulling myself away from the hug. Aoi giggled, twirling around in his maid-like dress.

"I know, right?" He asked, admiring his dress.

I nodded slightly. "Right…" I said as my voice trailed off, biting my lip so tears wouldn't come out.

Aoi obviously noticed me biting my lip.

"Where are your brother and his wife? I was sure that I would hear laughs and giggles coming out of you since they were here." He questioned me.

My anger and frustration built up inside of me. I can't take it anymore! I will not be treated as a child for the rest of my life! I clenched my fists tightly. "Get out…" I said coldly.

Aoi looked at me with a puzzled face. "What do you mean, Emi-Chan?" He asked.

"GET OUT! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD AND GET OUT!" I shouted at Aoi.

Aoi looked heartbroken. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be, then I'll get out! And I won't come back either!" He shouted, storming off and slamming the door as he exited the apartment.

**I'm done! Sorry if the death scene wasn't good, I never experienced a death in the family, so…yeah… I'm currently writing the second chapter so that'll be here in a bit. Ouran host club will be in the next chapter. -Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I realized that the links don't work. Just Google Search: Usagi-San. Once again, they're not mine and they won't be featured in this story too much. Mostly Usagi-San/Akihiko-San will be featured. All right, time for Ouran! ^^ Emi-Chan/ Emily is 15 at the time, turning 16 in a little while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its lovely characters. I forgot to put one in the chapter before. ^^ And thanks for the three reviews! I'm glad I got people hooked!**

_One year later._

A lot has happened in a year, really. Usagi-San stumbled upon my stories that I wrote. I still remember the time. He asked me if I wanted to publish it. I was too angry and shouted at him to do whatever he wanted with them. And so, he published them. Not long after, the stories became popular with teen and adult readers! I was so amazed! I didn't think that they would be popular. Usagi-San and I had enough money to buy a mansion. He also suggested for me to go to a private school. The closest one to our estate was Ouran Academy. I met the criteria for the private school, now that my current name was Emily Usami. I was enrolled into class 1-A. With my Selective Mutism, it would be pretty difficult to communicate with new people, especially teachers. Students my age, not that much, but I'll have to put in some effort, no matter how much I dislike doing so.

Once I was escorted to my classroom, the teacher introduced me to the class representatives. The class president was a male student named Soga Kazukiyo. The vice president was a female by the name of Kurakano Mamoka. I smiled a small smile at the two.

"It's such an honor to have you attending Ouran Academy, Usami-Sensei." Kurakano said, smiling at me.

Just hearing 'Usami-Sensei', sent chills down my back for some reason. I wasn't really used to people calling me Usami-Sensei.

"Thank you, it's such an honor for me to be accepted to Ouran." I replied, smiling back. I try to be polite as possible; especially to the people I meet. I looked around the room, seeing everyone look at me in amazement. Some were whispering. This caused me to slightly blush at the sight.

The teacher chuckled and raised his voice.

"All right, everyone. Please calm down." He instructed.

The students stopped their whispering and gazing. They had their full attention on the teacher. Sensei motioned me to come forward and stand beside him. I walked toward the teacher.

"Everyone, this is Emily Usami. This is her first day at Ouran, so please respect her gratefully," He said, turning to me. "Ms. Usami," He said, scanning the room, probably to find myself a seat. "You may sit with Mr. Fujioka; he has an available seat next to him." He informed.

Fujioka gave a small wave with his hand. Now, is it just me, or does the boy look more feminine than others? I weakly smiled at the teacher.

"All right, t-thank you." I said, stuttering a bit. I walked to the desk where Fujioka was and sat down.

~XXXXX~

I sighed, closing the door to the fourth library. Is there any place I could find in Ouran where there's some peace and quiet for me to concentrate? I really need to finish this manuscript, but no, Usagi-San insisted me to go around the school and meet some friends. Honestly, is it that important to meet friends and hang out? I walk around, looking everywhere for an empty room. The top floor of the south building, at the end of the north hallway, in a music room that's never used, I figured that I should open the door. It was never used anyways. Once I started to open the door, rose petals randomly flew out of nowhere. Voices spoke in unison, saying,

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

I stood there, my eyes wide._ This_ is a host club? Why did I have to stumble upon here? I just needed to find a place to concentrate! I scanned the seven boys closely. A tall one with blonde hair held out a red rose and walked up to me. What is he, some kind of prince? Or is it just an act?

"Please, princess. Don't be shy." He said, holding a rose up to me.

I reluctantly took the rose and stared at him for a while. He's joking, right? A girl like me would never fall under his trance of romance.

I noticed the twins with auburn hair and golden brown eyes looking at me, as well as Fujioka. The twins grinned at me.

"I didn't think you were that type of girl, Emily." They said in unison.

I opened my mouth, shook my head, and rapidly waved my arms in disapproval.

"I-I'm not! You have it wrong! I just needed to concentrate on something!" I said, what meant to come out as a loud protest, but ended up as a soft voice. I face-palmed myself because my lack of voice. Another member of the host club with black hair pushed up his glasses.

"You're a new student, correct?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement.

Fujioka looked up at the person with glasses. "Emily Usami is in Hikaru's, Kaoru's and my class, Kyoya-Senpai." She informed, paying attention to me. "So you just happened to stumble here? What's the reason?" He/she asked.

"Um… Akihiko-San actually told me to roam around Ouran to try and make some friends, but I just needed to finish up a manuscript with peace and quiet. I don't suppose you can find it at this school; the libraries are filled with students just enjoying themselves." I explained.

The person, referred as Kyoya-Senpai, spoke up again.

"Akihiko Usami, he's your adoptive father, correct?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed nervously.

"I don't know if I could call Akihiko-San, 'father'. Though, my brother was friends with him when they were in high school…." I said, lowering my head to cover my face, just realizing that I was ignoring the princely blonde boy.

The older student tilted my chin with his fingers in a romantic way and gazed upon my eyes.

"What beautiful brown eyes you have, princess. You've cast a spell on me." He said in such a romantic voice.

My face grew a smirk. I started to laugh.

"I guess girls fall for this romantic act, but not me!" I said, still laughing.

The blonde looked astonished by my reaction. The twins, probably known as Hikaru and Kaoru, started laughing. "Hey, Tamaki-Senpai, I don't think you suit her." They said, walking towards me. "I think she likes …" One of the twins started. "… The mischievous type." The other one finished, each holding roses to me.

I scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that girls actually like this romance stuff, even if each host has different personalities."

Next thing I know, a little blonde boy is grabbing my arm.

"Emi-Chan, Emi-Chan, You're a famous author, you must be a super hero!" He exclaimed.

I looked down at the blonde boy; he looks like he's in elementary school.

"I'm not a super hero; I'm just an author attending Ouran…. Why did you call me Emi-Chan?" I asked. Everyone called me Emi-Chan when I was younger, but it's been a year since anyone has called me that.

"Honey-Senpai tends to put 'Chan' in everyone's name. For example: Haru-Chan, Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Hika-Chan, and Kao-Chan. But he calls Mori-Senpai by his first name." Fujioka explains.

I tilt my head slightly. "Haru-Chan," I ask, not being familiar with the name.

Fujioka nodded. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka; it's a pleasure to introduce myself to you, Emily." He/she said.

I smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you too. So, tell me Haruhi, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I asked her, seeing Haruhi's and the other hosts eyes light up. I smiled once more. "You should know that I have a lot of commonsense." I said, laughing a little.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Due to reasons, Haruhi has to pay off a debt of eight million yen. She works it off as a host." He explained to me.

~XXXXX~

After observing the hosts a little more, I got to see what their hosting personalities were like. Honey-Senpai is like a Lolita boy type, some girls have a passion for something cute. Mori-Senpai is probably a strong and silent type, always being with Honey-Senpai. Hikaru and Kaoru do a brotherly love act. This is something that a lot of girls like. I have to admit, their act is pretty good…Not that I like it! (A/N: Come on, Emily, we know you like it!) Tamaki-Senpai is obviously a romantic prince type, making the girls swoon over him. Haruhi….seems like the natural type, even though she's a girl, she knows how to charm her guests by just being natural. Kyoya-Senpai, hmmm… I guess he's the person who's in charge of the profits. The host club seems like an odd group of mixed personalities. I would consider joining, not as a host, but probably as a server, helping Haruhi with the tea, coffee, snacks, and cake. Besides, I really need to get out of the house. I don't want my life to be dull and boring. I tapped Tamaki-Senpai on the shoulder when they were done hosting for the day, and just relaxing.

"Um… T-Tamaki-Senpai," I said in a soft voice.

Tamaki-Senpai and the others turned around. The princely blonde boy smiled at me.

"Yes, what is it, princess?" He asked me.

I frowned.

"First off, I'm not a princess, so could you please quit calling me one. Second, I was wondering if you needed a hand around the club. Y-you know, probably serving guests or something… I really need something to do, other than just writing books, attending school, and then repeating the whole cycle…" I asked.

The others stared at me for a couple of seconds. Haruhi broke the silence and spoke up.

"You realize what you're doing, right? Joining the host club as a server girl is that what you want to do? I should warn you that the host club does crazy cosplay." She said.

I nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind cosplaying." I said in full agreement. Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up.

"Boss, you don't mind, right?" They asked in unison. The host club was looking at their king for approval.

Tamaki-Senpai pondered for a bit.

"Well, if this lovely maiden wants to help out with the host club, then I approve." He said.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Thank you, Senpai." I said.

Honey-Senpai threw his bunny up in the air.

"Yay, Emi-Chan can stay and play with us!" He shouted with glee.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to finish up this manuscript." I said, sitting down on a sofa and pulling out my laptop from my school bag. Kyoya was seated down as well, doing whatever he does in his little black notebook or on the computer. Tamaki-Senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-Senpai gathered around me.

"What do you write about, Emily?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

I was still typing on my laptop.

"Stuff," I said, really not wanting to talk about it.

The four of them sighed.

"You're no fun, Emily." Hikaru said.

I gave Hikaru a stern look.

"I could be fun if I want to, I just choose not to right now." I explained. Just then, my cellphone rang from my school bag, playing 'Guilty Beauty Love' (A/N: Vic Mignogna! 3) I blush a little, searching for my phone in my bag. I finally pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, realizing it was Usagi-San.

"Emily, where are you?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Usagi-San. I'm at Ouran finishing my manuscript. You should finish yours too, you know. I'll call you when I need to be picked up, alright?" I asked him.

Usagi-San's tone seemed to be calm.

"Did you meet some friends at Ouran?" He asked in a quite amused tone.

I paused for a moment, and then smiled a little.

"You can say that."

**WHOO! I'm done with the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! It really helped! And, yes, Aoi will come back! I should have said in the last chapter that I was doing a big time-skip. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Michelle**


End file.
